


Letter

by AHS



Series: Grey's Anatomy [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, M/M, Phone Call, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of sequel to Human.  2 weeks later, Randy calls Gale after watching his second Grey's Anatomy episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.
> 
> And thanks to my BFF KayCeeCruz, because two of the things Randy says are things she's said to me and I stole!!! :) Thank you, darling!

"One scene."

"Sorry, Rand."

" _One_ fucking scene where you weren't unconscious."

"I told you last week there wasn't much of my part left."

"I'm still gonna grumble. I felt shortchanged as a viewer."

"Please tell me you didn't write a letter."

"No. But honestly, I didn't think the second episode was as… balanced as the first one. I didn't like it as much."

"And they killed poor Seth Green… Fuck, reminds me, _Robot Chicken_ 's on…"

"I still cheered when your name came up in the credits."

"I know. I heard you all the way from here."

"Twice, 'cause I rewatched the old one on my DVR after the new one pissed me off… just your scenes… I like that name Shane."

"Yeah, me too."

"It works well on you. Such a gay cowboy name."

"Exactly."

"You still made me feel kind of bad for him, even when he opened his mouth and his dumbass beliefs started spilling out. It felt like he was one of those guys who was raised to hate, never knew any other way. So for him to get to that 'I can like black people as long as they don't marry into my family' place of half-assed racism seemed… maybe not impressive, but… something."

"That's how I thought about him. Maybe I shouldn't have been able to, but I made myself identify with him. It wasn't that hard."

"You do know what it's like to be raised with strong beliefs that aren't your own… oppressive to some… Shit, that's a bad comparison."

"No, I know what you mean."

"But you managed to break… farther away."

"I was a disappointment. Never spoke in tongues."

"You overcame your upbringing in a lot of ways."

"Well, yeah… _*laugh*…_ Fucking boys, either for fun or profit, was not part of the, uh… doctrine."

"Maybe you should've been Catholic… Shit, I didn't say that."

"Yeah, you did. You're going to hell with me now, Rand."

"Can't be too bad if you're there."

"……At least you'd have access to good shit. Hey, question."

" _Possible_ answer…"

"How the fuck did… Have I gotten an actual reputation?"

"Um…"

"'Cause somebody on that set, I won't say who, but… they came up and asked me for supply like I was a fucking dealer."

"Oh, _that_ kind of reputation."

"Mm hmm. What'd you think I meant?"

"Nothing. So did you help them out?"

"Hey, I want them to ask me back, right? Fuck, I should start charging. If I'd charged during QAF, I could have retired when it was over."

"I wouldn't let you retire, Gale… They better ask you back. Your character's a paramedic. There's a lot more opportunity for story there."

"Fuck, you _are_ gonna write a letter."

"I won't embarrass you. I'll sign it Mrs. Randi Tallulah Harr…-ington…-son."

"No one will ever guess."

" _Gale Harold's #1 fan_!"

"My favorite and least scary."

"…You know what you should play? You should play a blind character."

"O-kay. Just for the challenge, or…?"

"No, I think you'd be a natural at it. You're in training for it every day… the way you keep your eyes just a little bit down, unfocused, when you don't want to really look at people. You're getting worse, you know."

"Oh, that. Yeah. I think I've convinced a few people I was blind without meaning to."

"I'm serious, though. It'd be a good role for you. Tell your agent to get you on _Mad Men_ , too."

"I'll tell her Randy says put a rush on it."

"Good, do that… And yes, I heard the sarcasm there. Leave that to me, please."

"I'll mention it, really."

"You'd look so hot in those suits, all slick and 1950's."

"Early '60's."

"I knew you watched it."

"Yes, and when I'm on, playing a hot, blind drug dealer, I promise I'll tell you first."

"That's all I ask… I can hear you, uh… _inhaling_ over there."

"I told you, _Robot Chicken_ 's on."

"Ahh, right. Well, I'll leave you to..."

"Don't… don't be a stranger, okay?"

"How could I ever be that?"

"Good point. Thanks again, Rand."

"You're welcome. And… I think you're amazing. I always have. Even when I occasionally wanted to throttle you, and not in the fun way."

"What about the fun times?"

"……I should go, Simon's calling me."

"Go… By the way, what you said before, about TR Knight…"

"What did I say?  Oh.  Thinking about you while he…? Wh-what about it?"

"You were right."

"How the fuck do you…? Gale?"

"G'night."

" _Gale_ …"

" _You're_ amazing, Rand. You're this… fully actualized human being who for some reason gives several damns about me."

"…Don't you forget it. Night, Gale."

"Night, Rand."


End file.
